The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data storage, and more particularly to systems and methods for addressing data.
Storage devices receive data to be stored and maintains that data until later retrieved. Such storage and later retrieval relies on data addresses to assure the appropriate data is retrieved. In some cases, the addressing for a hard disk drive includes cylinder, head and sector information. In other cases, logical block addressing is used to address information by a single sector number. In such cases, firmware in a host machine governing operation of the hard disk converts a cylinder, head and sector data set into a logical block address. Such addressing approaches utilize storage space on a hard disk, and thus reduce the effective storage area.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for addressing.